My Only Regret
by mysterywriter012
Summary: House rushes to comfort Cameron after the death of her mother


**Disclaimer: House M.D characters are not mine :( **

"_Press the dough down firmly now Allison…" Shelly Cameron instructed, standing behind her daughter. She placed her hands ontop of the small girls, lightly pressing them so that they pressed the dough._

_Allison tilted her head back to look at her mother. "Can we give some to daddy when he comes home from work?" she questioned, a big smile on her face._

_Shelly Cameron laughed, before leaning down and kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Of course we can Allison…but first…we need to run to the store to get milk so he can drink it with the cookies," Shelly stated._

_Allison grinned. "I'll beat you to the car, mommy…" she stated._

_Shelly did a fake gasp with a playful smile. "Oh! No you won't!!" she played. Allison let out a small squeal, before ducking out under her mother's arms and racing for the front door. _

_Shelly slipped the cookies into the oven, before following her daughter out the door. Shelly walked outside to hear a soft giggle, and she turned her attention to the car. She saw Allison crouching on the opposite side of the car, at the hood._

_She smiled, before walking around. "I'm going to get you!" she played. Allison let out another giggle as her mom began to tickle her, before picking her up and spinning her around. _

_She rested Allison on her hip and smiled at her._

"_I love you so much, my little angel…" Shelly said, before kissing her daughter's cheek._

"_Promise to stay with me forever?" Allison questioned, flashing her mom a smile. Shelly couldn't help but smile at her daughter's grin._

"_I promise…" she whispered._

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Allison Cameron…this is Dr. Michael Keller. I am so sorry, but there is no easy way to say this…. You're mother passed away at 11:00 am this morning…"

Cameron still remembered the phone call vividly in her mind. She remembered the feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was as if a knife was thrust into her heart. It was as if she were numb, and frozen solid.

After all these years of helping patients deal with their losses, she could hardly manage to deal with one of her own.

She stood at the lake, staring into the sunset. She still had her cell phone in her hand, but she didn't know who to call first.

She had told two of her co-workers, Chase and Foreman, to tell House to excuse her and that something came up. She didn't know why, but she couldn't bear to tell them at the time. Infact, it hadn't even fully hit her yet.

Nothing about it seemed real. She felt like she could call her mother right now, and talk with her about whatever they wanted.

Cameron looked down at the ground. They were supposed to go out for burgers and milkshakes next week. The day of Cameron's birthday. It was always a tradition that Cameron and her mother kept up ever since she was seven.

Cameron looked down at the phone, touching the keypad lightly. What was she going to do?

She felt a single hot tear slide down her cheek, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You promised…" she whispered.

She felt her shoulders start to shake, and she dropped her cell phone to the ground. That was when it finally hit Allison Cameron. Her mother was out of her life, forever…

………………………………………………………………………………

"This is House reporting from Lala land. Here sitting with me is the very pretty, and ladies…very single…Dr. Chase!" Dr. House said, holding his cane as if it were a microphone, and pointing his other hand at Chase.

Chase looked up from his spot at the table at House with a glare.

House smirked, before spinning his chair to look at Foreman.

"And over here we have the…the…well, we have Foreman…" House stated.

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Thanks House, I feel so special…" Foreman stated.

There was a knock on the door and House watched as Dr. Cuddy stood there in the doorway.

"Oh! Look at this fellas! But back off…you can't have her," House stated, talking into his cane again.

"House, I need to talk to you…now," Cuddy stated. House raised his eyebrows at her, before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Bet you'll get lots of calls now," House said, patting Dr. Chases shoulder in passing.

Chase glared again at House, and shook his head.

House stepped out in the hallway, and looked at Dr. Cuddy.

"So…what is it you wanted to ask me? Wanna go see a play?" House teased.

Dr. Cuddy just stared at him. "House, I just got off the phone with Dr. Brett Larson from the morgue downtown…" she stated.

"Oh?" House questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Did you hear about what happened?" Cuddy asked.

House tilted his head to the side. "Well, I'm a doctor Cuddy…I hear a lot of things…" House played.

"House!" Cuddy snapped. House smirked slightly at her reaction.

"Cameron's mother passed away…" Cuddy stated. Slowly, House's smirk began to fade.

"What?" he asked, softer than usual.

"She passed away this morning…." Cuddy replied, gently.

House averted his gaze for a second. No wonder Cameron wasn't around anywhere this morning. But why wouldn't she tell him?

"House?" Cuddy asked, suddenly concerned.

"Where is she?" House questioned, turning back to Cuddy. "I…I don't know. I thought you would know," Cuddy replied.

House sighed, before walking past Cuddy. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. Give my clinic patients to Foreman and Chase…" he said, walking towards the elevators.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Cameron was now hysterical. She was sitting on the ground, her legs to the side. Her hair was now out of its pony tail, her eyes were all red from all the crying. Her face and the ends of her hair were near soaked.

She had her hands planted firmly onto the grass, clenching it tightly.

"Why!? Why did you leave me, mom? WHY!?" she yelled, out to the lake. She felt herself start to shake, as she laid herself down on the ground completely.

She closed her eyes shut, trying to take comfort in the cool breeze that was blowing on her face. For the first time in her life, Allison Cameron felt truly alone.

"Cameron?"

Allison Cameron slowly opened her eyes, and slightly lifted her head up. She turned her head slightly to see Dr. Gregory House standing behind her, looking at her with a soft expression, one that she had hardly seen him wear.

She sat up slightly. "House? How did…how did you find me?" she questioned.

House showed her a small smile. "It wasn't easy. I was passing through here to go to your place after searching the other two parks and I happened to see you lying here," he said, approaching her.

He extended his hand to her, and she took it. He lifted her to her feet.

Cameron continued to keep her gaze to the ground, her head turned away from him.

House slowly reached up, and turned her head so that she faced him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her, gently.

"It's not something that is easy to say…" she said, her eyes still not meeting his.

"Cameron, look at me…" he said, softly. She did, and he smiled slightly.

"Cameron, you know you can talk to me about anything…right?" he questioned.

She nodded slightly, and then there was a moment of silence.

"Last time I talked to her House…I was mad at her. I told her that…that…" she paused, before letting out another soft sob again.

House moved his hand to her shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"That's my regret…I wish I told her that I loved her…instead of yelling at her. Now she will never know…" Cameron said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Cameron, she knows. She knows that you love her. She always will…" House stated.

Cameron let out another soft sob, before curling her hand up in a fist.

She drew it back slightly, before hitting House in the chest. It wasn't a hit so hard that House had the wind knocked out of him, but it was firm. House ignored the slightly sensation in his chest. She was frustrated, it was a punch of frustration. He would let her take it out.

"Why did she leave me, House!?" Cameron asked, crying again.

"Why…why…why…" both her punches and her words got weaker as she let out more and more tears.

It was then that House stepped forward and embraced her tightly. He felt Cameron hug him back, as she sobbed into his shoulder. House rested his chin on her shoulder. He had his one hand around her back, and the other hand on the back of her head.

He would let him hug her, he would stay with her as long as she needed him.

"Cameron, we are all here for you…" House whispered.

Cameron nodded slightly into his shoulder, before letting out more soft cries.

House tightened his hug on Cameron, and he too felt a few tears come to his eyes. The two of them stood there in silence, not letting go. Even as the sun began to set.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"_The cookies are all done now, Allison…" Shelly stated, taking them out of the oven. Allison smiled, while she watched her mom placed them on the pot holder that was on the table._

_Allison hopped up on the chair, and began to place them on the plate that she had picked out for her dad. The plate had a picture of a chocolate brown teddy bear on it, with a red ribbon._

"_Careful, Allison…" Shelly said, with a small chuckle. _

_Allison grinned, before hopping off the chair with the plate. She stood a few feet away from the door, waiting for it to open. She felt her mother's presence behind her, and she turned to look up at her._

"_I love you, Mommy…" she said, with a big smile._

_Shelly ran her hands over her daughter's hair. "I love you too, Allison…" she said, before kissing the top of her head. _

_Allison heard the doorknob turn, and she turned to look at it, excitement flowing through her…_


End file.
